Your love is my turning page
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Jeune mariée, Bella semble nager dans le bonheur jusqu'à une nouvelle pour le moins inattendue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 **Bella POV**

Le mariage était l'étape précédant le grand changement. La transformation. La fin de ma vie humaine n'était pas la fin de mon existante, mais une transition.

Le baiser que Edward et moi échangeâmes après avoir échanger nos voeux me confirma que je prenais la bonne décision. Nos invités, debouts, applaudissaient avec énergie. Nos familles étaient réunies, les cousines d'Edward s'étaient déplacées depuis l'Alaska pour assisté à notre union. Je me sentais à ma place, acceptée parmi les Cullen et leurs semblables. Rien ne semblait plus réel qu'à ce moment là. J'étais une jeune mariée, destinée a vivre pour l'éternité auprès de celui qu'elle aime. Son âme soeur. Bien sur, l'idée d'abandonner Charlie, de lui faire du mal ne me plaisait pas. Mais avais-je d'autre choix ? Je ne pouvais concevoir l'idée de vieillir auprès d'un homme qui un jour, devrait me dire adieu. Nous ne pouvions pas non plus cacher notre union aux mortels, tels que Renée et Charlie, ou faire croire à un divorce pour que personne ne remarque l'immortalité des Cullen.

L'éternité auprès d'Edward allait devoir me suffir. J'allais devoir apprendre a vivre sans Renée ou Charlie, et commencer le deuil de ces parents qui un jour allaient partir. Avoir Esmée et Carlisle à mes côtés était une aide précieuse. Je ne serais pas orpheline.

Si je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait d'aimer Edward à jamais, parfois, l'impossibilité de fonder une famille me revenait en tête. Je me demandais alors si cela manquerait à mon bonheur un jour.

Nous étions sur l'île d'Esmée depuis plusieurs jours. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus beau. Rien ne semblair plus important que nous, et notre bonheur. Être mariés donner aux choses une saveur différente. Je pouvais voir l'amour qu'il me portait dans ses yeux. Je ressentais cet amour dans ses gestes et ses baisers. Après plusieurs nuits passées sur l'île, je commençais a me sentir mal. Les nausées et la fatigue me clouaient au lit. Edward restait à mes côtés, tentant de me faire sentir mieux. Après quelques jours, je réalisais que mon corps changeait peu à peu. En me dirigeant vers la douche, je réalisais que mon ventre c'était légerement arrondi. C'est à ce moment que tout se bouscula à l'intérieur de moi.

\- J'ai du retard. Murmurais-je à Edward.

Alors, tout se précipita. C'était comme si, le temps était à la fois sur pause, et en avance rapide. Edward appela Carlisle, qui nous demanda de rentrer au plus vite.

C'est dans un silence de plomb que nous prîmes la route pour Forks. A notre arrivée, les Cullen nous attendaient. Tous étaient inquiets. Carlisle ne parvenait pas à voir ce que personne ne voulait accepté, le bébé. J'étais enceinte. Enceinte d'Edward. L'homme avec qui j'allais passé l'éternité. L'impossibilité de fonder une famille s'envolait alors. Mais elle laissa place à la dangerosité d'une grossesse d'un père immortel et d'une mère mortelle. Ma vie était en danger et mon corps en souffrance. Pourtant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser Carlisle retirer le bébé. Je ne pouvais accepté que notre unique chance de fonder une famille, ne soit impossible a réalisé. Et si cela devait me coûter la vie, alors Edward ne serait pas seul. Notre bébé serait là. Mais Edward ne semblait pas vouloir accepté cet enfant. Cette chose comme il l'appelait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Allongée dans le sofa, je regardais le vide, je tentais de supporter le silence de la pièce. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que nous étions rentré à Forks. Plusieurs semaines durant lesquels mon état se détériorait lentement. Ma peau blanchatre devenait grise, et mes cernes devenaient de plus en plus imposantes. Mes joues se creusaient. Au fur et à mesure que mon ventre s'arrondissait, mon corps devenait de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus maigre. Etonnement, Rosalie était l'un de mes plus grand soutient. Elle m'aidait a supporter cette grossesse et cette solitude qui s'installait. Edward, lui, refusait d'accepter la situation. Il ne voulait pas de la chose, ou encore, du fétus. Il ne parlait pas de bébé, ni d'enfant. Cette vie à l'intérieur de moi, n'était qu'une chose. Il ne ressentait rien. Aucune attache. Aucun amour. Edward haissait la chose. Il haissait notre enfant.

\- Pourquoi me fais tu ça ? Tu as pris la décision, sans même pensé à moi. Cette chose est en train de te tué. Nous devions passé l'éternité ensemble. S'énerva Edward.

J'étais allongée dans le lit, tentant de garder un maximum de force pour la suite de ma grossesse. La croissance du bébé était sans précédant. Je n'étais enceinte que de quelques semaines, pourtant, la croissance du bébé semblait indiquer plusieurs mois.

\- Rien ne dit que je ne survivrai pas... Soufflais je. Et, tu ne sera pas seul. Tu aura le bébé.

Edward me lança un regard plein de colère.

\- Me crois tu réellement capable de te regarder mourir ? Me crois tu réellement capable de garder cette chose auprès de moi, après qu'il t'aura tué ? Cria t-il.

Edward quitta la pièce, sans même se retourner.

Je pris la couverture, et ferma les yeux. A nouveau, j'étais seule.

Rosalie m'accompagna dans la salle de bain. Il m'était impossible de me laver sans aide. Et il était hors de question de demandé à Edward de m'aider. Il ne m'avait plus vu nue depuis la lune de miel. Mon corps était différent. Il n'y avait plus rien de beau a regardé. Je n'étais presque plus qu'un squelette. Mes os apparaissaient. J'avais l'apparence d'une femme affamée, en malnutrition. Mes jambes ne supporteraient bientôt plus le poids de mon bébé. Mes os se cassaient les uns après les autres. Edward apparu derrière moi, au loin, regardant les dommages causés à mon corps. Il semblait lui aussi ne pas reconnaitre la femme devant lui. Je n'étais plus son épouse. Je n'étais qu'une femme enceinte, une femme portant une chose. Une chose dont il ne voulait entendre parler, dont il ne voulait accepter l'existance et la présence. Rosalie ferma la porte, tandis que je cachais mon corps.

Les jours suivants se ressemblèrent. J'étais prise de douleurs intenses soudaines, parfois de vomissements. Mon corps s'affaiblissait de jour en jour, et l'accouchement approchait dangereusement. Les risques de cet accouchement nous effrayaient. Et si j'avais espoir concernant ma transformation durant l'accouchement, Edward ne semblait n'en avoir aucun.

Cette grossesse ne pouvait être vu par mes amis ou encore la famille. Personne ne devait savoir ou découvrir que les Cullen n'étaient pas humain. Pas même Charlie. Alors, pour pouvoir le lui caché, Carlisle décida de lui faire croire que j'étais malade. Ainsi, pour des raisons de santé, nous ne pouvions nous voir, mais avions des communications par téléphone. Cela me donnait plus de temps avec mon père, et cela nous donnerait une explication à mon décès lorsque je serais moi aussi transformée. Cependant, parler avec Charlie au téléphone brisait mon coeur. Savoir que bientôt, il me pensera morte était bien plus compliqué a gérer que ce que je ne pensais. Mais il fallait le faire. Alors presque chaque jour il appelait pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Et parfois, je ressentais une sorte de nostalgie. Quelques regrets. Avais je pris la bonne décision ? Epouser Edward était le plus beau jour de ma vie, mais les répercusions n'étaient pas ce que je m'imaginais. Ce n'était pas aussi simple. Parfois je regrettais d'être partie, je regrettas ne pas pouvoir partager du temps avec lui. Parfois, je réalisais que j'avais idéalisé notre union, et Edward lui même. Vivre la douleur de la grossesse, la destruction de mon corps seule, m'avait faire ouvrir les yeux. Peut être que j'avais décidé trop vite. Au téléphone avec Charlie, je devais lui dire que je partais à l'hôpital. Il me pensait en Europe, où je serais tombée malade. Partir à l'hôpital était l'une des dernières étapes, avant de lui annoncer mon décès, à la naissance du bébé. Les larmes avaient beau couler, je tentais d'être rassurante. Inutile de le paniquer. Il aurait débarquer en Europe si il soupçonnait quoi que ce soit de plus grave. Ma mort allait être brutale. Mais nécessaire. Il ne devait pas savoir avant. Après avoir raccroché, je vis Edward entrer dans la pièce. Il avait entendu ma conversation avec Charlie, et probablement, que je n'étais plus aussi heureuse qu'avant. Il arriva près de moi, le visage triste.

\- Je ne t'ai pas soutenue... Je te demande pardon.

Je savais alors qu'il avait entendu.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être énerver tout à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Edward regarda autour de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je croyais avoir entendu...

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre.

\- Dit quelque chose.

\- Comme quoi ?

Il me sourit alors.

\- Il aime entendre ta voix.

\- Tu peux entendre le bébé ? Demandais-je, choquée.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Il aime aussi ma voix, dit il, ému. Il n'est pas comme moi. Il n'est pas mauvais. Il est bon. Et pure.

Edward semblait alors enfin accepté le bébé. Ce n'était plus une chose, un fétus. C'était notre bébé. Edward m'embrassa alors. Il s'installa auprès de moi, et pour la première fois j'imaginais notre famille, unie.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Notre famille désormais soudée, Edward et moi devions préparé l'arrivée du bébé. Nous devions préparer une chambre pour lui, mais aussi préparer ma mort ou ma transformation. Avec Edward et Rosalie à mes côtés, il m'était désormais plus simple de gérer la peur. Mais Jacob était complétement opposé à l'arrivée du bébé. En fait, il y était opposé depuis le début. Mais Edward était de son côté auparevent. Désormais, il était le seul a me supplier de tuer l'enfant pour ma propre survie. Ses paroles n'avait presque aucun impact sur moi. Je voulais être mère. Maintenant que cet enfant était là, je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'abandonner. Je n'avais jamais pensé avoir la possibilité d'être mère depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward. Etre mère était une chose humaine. Edward ne l'étant pas, et étant en pleine préparation de ma vie de vampire, je n'avais jamais eu a imaginé ma vie avec un nouveau né. Alors cette chance inespérée que j'avais maintenant, je ne pouvais pas la supprimé. Edward et moi allions accueillir ce bébé. Quoi qu'il en coutait.

Lorsque Edward s'excusa auprès de moi et accepta enfin cette grossesse, Jacob se retrouva seul contre tous. Bien sur, cela ne l'empêchait pas de donner son opinion, mais tout ce qui m'importait était ma famille. Jacob devait accepter. Il était trop tard. J'étais déjà très enceinte, l'enfant allait bientôt arrivé. Un changement d'avis, un retour en arrière était inenvisageable. A ce stade là, cela aurait tué le bébé, et moi même.

Désormais, je me nourrissais essentiellement de poches de sang. Cela nourrissait le bébé assoiffé. Même si cela était absolument dégoutant pour moi, humaine, le bébé en avait besoin. Alors je me forçais, en me disant que peut être, cela pourrait aussi aidé à ma survie.

Le temps passait et le choix du prénom du bébé devenait urgent. Je ne voulais pas d'un nom pris au hasard. D'un nom sans signification. Alors je commençais les recherches,.

Assises dans le fauteuil, je partageais mes décisions finales pour le prénom. Jacob entra dans la pièce, suivit par Edward. Rosalie et Alice m'aidèrent à me lever.

\- J'ai finalement trouver. Si c'est un petit garçon, E.J Edward Jacob. Pour une petite fille, j'ai décidé de mélanger les prénoms de nos mères. Renée et Esmée. J'en suis arrivée à Renesmée.

Jacob ne semblait pas aimé les choix, Rosalie non plus. Tout deux étaient dubitatifs quant à ces prénoms.

\- Je trouve ça très beau. Me dit Edward.

Je me tournais vers Rosalie, le sourire aux lèvres. Nous étions donc d'accord sur le nom de notre futur bébé.

Rosalie me donna alors le gobelet de sang pour nourrir le bébé. Je le saisis d'une main, et alors que j'allais l'apporté à ma bouche, je sentis mon corps lacher.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Mon corps lachait. Il se détruisait de l'intérieur. Le gobelet tomba, le sand se répandant au sol. Le bruit de mes os se brisant à l'intérieur de moi était le seul son que j'entendais désormais. La panique submergea tout le monde. Alors que je m'effondrais au sol, je sentis Edward éviter que ma tête ne claque contre le sol. Puis, soudainement, trop vite pour que je ne comprenne qu'on me déplaçait, je me retrouvais allongée sur le lit médical, entourée par Alice, Rosalie, Jacob et Edward. La douleur était atroce. Mon corps était en train d'être détruit de l'intérieur.

\- Faites le sortir. Hurlais je.

Edward venait d'injecté la morphine, cependant, attendre que celle ci fasse effet voulait dire, souffrir plus longtemps, et prendre le risque que le bébé ne survive pas. Rosalie attrapa le scalpel, prete a ouvrir mon ventre pour faire sortir le bébé. Mais Edward l'arrêta.

\- Attends que la morphine fasse effet. Ordonna presque Edward.

\- Non. On a pas le temps, il va mourir. Répondit elle, toujours le scapel dans la main.

\- Vite ! Je veux qu'il sorte ! Criais je.

La douleur était insupportable. Je doutais désormais que les choses seraient simples pour moi. J'avais se présentiment. C'était au plus profond de moi.

Jacob me regarda dans les yeux. Il savait que j'allais souffrir, plus que jamais. Edward lacha la main de Rosalie.

\- Regarde moi Bella.

Je ne pouvais contenir mes hurlements. Je sentais Rosalie ouvrir mon ventre avec le scalpel, sans attendre que la morphine fasse effet. Ma vision était alors trouble, je n'étais plus totalement là. Je me battais pour rester éveillée, pour voir mon bébé. Rosalie se redressa, et fixa le scalpel plein de sang. Mon sang. Du sang humain. Edward poussa alors Rosalie à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alice l'emmena loin, tandis qu'Edward tentait de m'aider, et de libérer le bébé. La douleur était pire que jamais.

\- Il faut que ton coeur batte.

Edward décida alors. Il ouvrit mon ventre avec ce qu'il avait. Ses dents. Les minutes semblaient être une éternité. Le bébé était en train de suffoqué.

\- Non ! Hurlais je.

J'avais l'impression d'être entre deux eaux. Ma vision était floue, mais je réussis a voir notre bébé. Edward avait réussi. Le bébé était vivant.

\- C'est EJ. Déclara Edward.

\- Tu es magnifique. Soufflais je en voyant mon fils.

Edward posa EJ sur moi, quelques secondes, avant de le reprendre lorsque EJ me mordit pour se nourrir. Le bébé pleurait. Alors j'observais mon mari tenant notre fils, un être incroyable né d'un père vampire et de mère humaine. Toute cette grossesse, cette douleur, cette destruction intérieur avait alors un sens. Toute douleur valait d'être vécue pour pouvoir assisté à cela. Je les regardais, tentant de garder les yeux ouverts. J'étais heureuse. Paisible. Vide. Je sentais le vide m'envahir. Carlisle avait sans doute raison. Je ne survivrai pas. Il y avait peu de chance que le venin d'Edward ne me sauve, ou ne fonctionne sur moi. Mais il fallait que je reste. J'avais un fils. Un mari. Une famille. Ils ne pouvaient pas me perdre. Je souris alors à Edward. Puis, se fut le noir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Edward POV**

Depuis la lune de miel, mes pensées n'étaient que pour Bella. Après plus d'un siècle à attendre, j'avais enfin épousée mon âme soeur. Ce mariage, cette lune de miel étaient des moments intenses et magnifiques, mais qui signifiaient également que la fin de sa vie de mortelle était proche. Et malgré l'impatience de Bella pour qu'on lui accorde l'immortalité, je n'arrivais pas a être paisible avec cette décision.

Bella ne pouvait imaginé la valeur de la vie humaine. Et lorsqu'elle aurait été transformée, il serait trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Elle serait à jamais une immortelle, devant tué, et se nourrir de sang. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle ne voulait pas cacher notre relation dans quelques années, ou encore mourir tandis que resterai là, ayant toujours l'air d'un adolescent. Je pouvais comprendre son désir d'éternité à mes côtés. Je le comprennais car je le ressentais aussi. Mais la transformée, tuée sa vie humaine était une chose importante, grave.

Quand Bella réalisa qu'elle était enceinte, je ressentais cette haine indescriptible envers cette chose, et envers moi même. Je lui avais ça. J'avais tenté pendant tout ce temps passé à ses côtés de ne pas la blessée, de ne pas lui faire de mal. Je l'avais protégée de tout. Mais je n'avais pas su la protégée de moi même et de cette chose qu'elle appelait sans cesse un bébé. En si peu de temps, Bella s'était attachée à l'idée d'être mère. Elle pensait donné naissance à un bébé gazouillant, à qui elle donnerait le biberon et à qui elle chanterait des berceuses pour l'endormir le soir. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte du danger qu'elle faisait courir à son propre corps, sa propre vie. Si elle gardait la chose, elle risquait d'y laisser la vie. Et peu importe qui lui parlait, qui tentait de lui faire changer d'avis, elle refusait qu'on l'a débarasse de cette chose. Tout prenait soudainement une tournure dramatique. Nous étions jeune mariés, heureux, et l'instant d'après, Bella est mourante. Car même si elle refusait de l'admettre, cette chose la tuait de l'intérieur.

Petit à petit, son ventre s'arrondissait, et son corps devenait de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus maigre. L'état dans lequel elle était été effrayant. C'était comme si la femme que j'avais épousée quelques semaines plus tôt avait complétement disparue. Ses os était tout ce que l'on pouvait voir d'elle. Son visage était gris, ses cernes presque noirs. Rosalie l'aidait chaque jour à s'habiller, quand elle en avait la force, ou a se laver.

Bella était debout, face au miroir de la salle de bain. Elle était en train de retirer son peignoir, quand je m'arrêtais un peu plus loin derrière elle. J'observais alors silencieusement son corps. Cette vision fut plus choquante que ce que je ne pensais. Bella remarqua ma présence, et cacha son corps en remettant son peignoir. Je compris alors qu'elle ne voulait plus que je ne la vois. J'avais pris mes distances depuis que nous avions appris la nouvelle. Je ne pouvais me pardonner de lui avoir fait du mal, et ne pouvais imaginer lui en faire plus encore. Mais Bella ne semblait pas comprendre. Et plus le temps passait, plus ma colère était grande. Comment pouvait elle prendre cette décision ? Comment pouvait elle choisir la mort, plutôt qu'une vie heureuse, auprès de moi ? Elle choisissait cette chose, plutôt que nous. Bella imaginait que je prendrai soin de la chose, si il devait lui arriver malheur. Mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je ne pouvais accepter de garder ce qu'il l'aurait tué. Je ne pouvais accepté que ce qu'il la tuerait vive auprès de moi, auprès de ma famille, ou qu'il ne vive tout simplement.

Bella portait une chose mauvaise en elle. Un être capable de détruire celle qui le crée de l'intérieur. Comment pouvait elle accepté cela ? Comment supportait elle d'avoir en elle cette chose ?

Alors que Bella était au téléphone avec Charlie, lui expliquant que pour sa santé, nous l'emmenions dans un hôpital spécialisé, j'arrivais avec un gobelet de sang. Le sang était devenu la seule alternative pour que la chose fasse moins de mal à Bella. Quand Charlie demanda à Bella comment se passait la vie conjugale, je m'arrêtais. Comme figé. Je savais que Bella n'étais plus heureuse. Et c'était en grande partie ma faute. Je devais m'excuser. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre. Pas déjà. Alors après qu'elle ait raccroché, je m'avançais vers elle. Je posais le gobelet sur la table, et me mit à sa hauteur.

\- Je ne t'ai pas soutenue.. Je te demande pardon.

Et je le pensais vraiment. Bella était la plus belle chose dans ma vie. Cela ne devait pas nous séparer.

Je m'excusais alors également d'avoir agi sous la colère, la veille, lorsque Carlisle annonça à Bella qu'elle était très mal en point. Je m'étais emporté, en colère de voir que Bella tenait tellement à la chose. Et lorsqu'elle me répondit, j'entendis. La chose n'était pas mauvaise. Il aimait Bella. Et il m'aimait aussi. Alors, je me sentis pris d'un incroyable sentiment. Un mélange entre l'amour et le choc. La chose n'était qu'un bébé. Notre bébé.

Désormais, je ne quittais plus le chevet de Bella. Je ne pouvais ressentir plus d'amour pour elle, qu'à ce moment là. Enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, attendant de rencontrer notre bébé.

Bella voulait un prénom unique pour le bébé. Unique comme la situation que nous vivions. L'annonce du prénom à Jacob, Alice et Rosalie était un moment important pour elle. Nous étions sa famille, et elle désirait l'avis de la famille.

\- J'ai finalement trouver. Si c'est un petit garçon, E.J Edward Jacob. Pour une petite fille, j'ai décidé de mélanger les prénoms de nos mères. Renée et Esmée. J'en suis arrivée à Renesmée. Annonça t-elle.

Les pensées de Jacob pour le choix de Renesmée n'étaient pas ce que Bella espérait.

\- Je trouve ça très beau. Dis je.

Bella sourit, heureuse d'entendre que j'approuvais ses choix.

Ce moment de joie fut de courte durée. Rosalie tendit un gobelet de sang à Bella, qui le laissa tombé au sol. Sans même avoir le temps de réagir, Bella s'effondra au sol. Je pris alors Bella dans mes bras et l'allongea sur le lit médical. Il était temps. Le bébé devait sortir. Après avoir injecté la morphine, nous n'avions pas le temps d'attendre qu'elle fasse effet. Le bébé suffoquait. Alors Rosalie ouvrit le ventre au scalpel. Mais lorsqu'elle vit et sentit le sang de Bella, elle fixa le scalpel, prête a perdre le controle. D'un coup brusque, je la poussais à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alice la fit alors sortir. Mais l'ouverture au scalpel ne suffisait pas, et les cris de douleur de Bella me poussaient a agir rapidement. Mes dents étaient mon seul outil. J'ouvris alors son ventre avec mes crocs, déterminé à sortir le bébé. Après des hurlements de douleur, je sortis enfin notre bébé.

\- C'est EJ.

Bella sourit.

\- Tu es magnifique. Souffla t elle.

Je posais alors EJ contre elle. A ce moment, tout se bousculait intérieurement. Notre fils était là, vivant, et Bella était toujours parmis nous. EJ mordit sa mère, sans doute assoiffé de sang. Je le pris alors dans mes bras, tentant de calmer les pleurs notre nouveau né. Bella nous observait, heureuse d'avoir réussi à tenir jusqu'à la naissance. Mais son sourire se figea, comme tout son corps.

\- Bella ?

Elle ne répondait plus. Elle avait cessé de respirer, et son coeur avait cessé de battre. Je devais posé EJ. Rosalie arriva et prit EJ. Jacob commençait alors le massage cardiaque. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Je plantait alors dans son coeur une seringue de mon venin. Mais même après une minute, rien ne se passa. Aucune réaction. Le venin devait bruler, elle aurait du réagir. J'étais terrorisé. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Je repris le massage cardiaque.

\- Ca devrait faire effet... Oh mon dieu... Soufflais je. Je t'en prie. Bella je t'en prie.. Je t'en prie Bella.

Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Son corps fatigué et plus maigre que jamais ne réagissait pas. La vue de son corps était douloureuse.

\- Je refuse de te tué. Annonça Jacob. Ce serait trop simple. Tu mérites de vivre avec ça.

Je ne pouvais détourné les yeux de Bella. De son corps. Je continuais le massage cardiaque.

\- Tu n'es pas morte. Tu n'es pas morte ! Reviens ! Reviens ! Criais je. Non !

Je ne pouvais perdre Bella. Nous étions mariés. Nous devions être un couple heureux. Juste elle et moi. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas sans moi.

\- Ca va marcher... Ca va marcher... Chuchotais je. Bella, Bella, Bella... Je t'en prie.

Je fis alors, la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Je mordis alors son cou, puis son bras, ses jambes. Mais rien ne se produisait. Aucune réaction.

\- Je t'en prie reviens moi mon bébé. Bella je t'en prie. Tu vas t'en sortir.


End file.
